Gerardo/Story
Assassinating JFK In 2093, Gerardo formed the Chubby Bunny gang when he bought a time machine and went back to 1962 to recruit Bee Honey Oswald. JFK, the United States’s current president, was planning to ban marshmallows following a War on Marshmallows. To stop this, Gerardo chose Oswald to assassinate the president and take the fall. Following JFK’s death, Gerardo killed Jack Ruby, Oswald’s would-be assassin, hours before Oswald went to jail. Tying Up Loose Ends Days following Oswald’s incarceration, Gerardo discovered he secretly hated marshmallows and wanted to get rid of JFK to allow LBJ to ban marshmallows as an act of revenge. Gerardo hired Josef Stalin II to kill his father, with the promise of a lifetime supply of marshmallows. On November 24th, 1969, while Oswald was vacationing at the Kennedy’s Revenge Nightclub in Nice, France, Josef Stalin II shot his father 420 times in the head. Paying Off Stalin Gerardo knew by the time Oswald was killed that he wouldn’t have the marshmallows to pay Stalin II. He used his time machine to go back to 1956, when a new way of producing the sweet treats was introduced, and stole all of the marshmallows. He went back to 1969 and gave Stalin II the marshmallows, who settled down and had a son. Expanding the Marshmallow Empire With all of his assets dealt with, Gerardo began growing his Chubby Bunny gang. He recruited drug dealers and turned them into marshmallow dealers. With marshmallows outlawed by LBJ in 1968, the gang quickly grew rich from hundreds of thousands of sales. By 1973, the gang had expanded from Denver, Colorado to Saigon, Vietnam. Unfortunately, due to the large amounts of marshmallows being smuggled in, the South Vietnamese government got really fat and were unable to defend themselves when the NVA invaded. Most of the American people believed this was cause of Nixon, and he resigned in 1974 due to immense unpopularity. Second War on Marshmallows Believing marshmallows will lead to further downfall of democratic countries in Asia, newly elected president Gerald Ford announced a Second War on Marshmallows, with the DEA cracking down on the Chubby Bunny Gang’s trade network in America. The gang waged war on Carter’s administration, blowing up the White House with a marshmallow bomb in 1983. However, by then the gang was largely eliminated, with their only location in Long Island, New York. Fall of the Chubby Bunny Gang Following the destruction of the White House, the last marshmallow dealers were arrested in 1985. With no where else to go, Gerardo used his time machine one last time to go back to 2093, where he served in The Haus of Mateo. 99% of marshmallows had been destroyed back in 2078. The last supply remained at a safehouse in Malverne High School. Death Wanting the last marshmallows for himself, he travelled to the high school, where other members of the Haus were already fighting each other for the supply. Suddenly, an armed bomb blew everyone up, along with the marshmallows. Category:Characters Category:Chubby Bunny Gang Category:Story